Your Love for My Wings
by DemonRider404
Summary: Maka meets Soul completely by accident...or so she thinks. Little does she know that Soul harbors a dark secret, which she is never allowed to know about. It could not only change their lives together, but get him killed for falling in love with her. But what if she suddenly means more to him than his own life?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, only because I can't come up with anything witty. Spent all four hours of energy I had left coming up with a fucking title. -_-**

Your Love for My Wings

**Chapter 1: Maka's POV**

"Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye...we caught onto somethin', I held onto the night...you looked me in the eye and told me you...loved...me," I sang along with my MP3 player to Taylor Swift's "Forever and Always" as I pedaled my usual just-out-of-town route. Usually I wasn't into this kind of music, but I have to admit, her album _Fearless _really captured me. I actually found that I could relate closely to this song (as well as "Tell Me Why"); I had just recently broken up with my only boyfriend, Black Star. At first, I had been so excited because no-one had ever asked me out before (I mean, flat-chested bookworms don't usually get a lot of male attention) but after a while I saw him for what he really was. It wasn't even two months before I finally decided he was a jerk and needed to go.

He'd been trying to woo me back, but I refused to yield. I may not be an expert on romance, but I'm no idiot; I know when people deserve a second chance, and he definitely didn't. We just fought too much and I always caught him flirting with other girls, as well as talking about me to his friends like I was some kind of conquest. But, I suppose that was just the way Black Star was. Still, I thought as I began the chorus, I was sick and tired of his crap. Someday, as Taylor said in "White Horse", I'd find someone who might actually treat me well...if I ever decided to take a boyfriend again; I wasn't really much of a "boy" person.

I glanced at the sunset. I'd been riding for about an hour now, I figured. I'd been so focused on thinking on my past with Black Star I hadn't noticed I was starting to get tired. I slung my right leg over the side of the bike, landing neatly on my feet and keeping my grip on the handlebars. I walked my bike along a little ways, watching the city limits sign get slowly closer.

It was then that I saw the boy who would change my life forever. The image you probably get in your head at that is a handsome, perfect jock standing casually against the sunset. Well, he was cute, I suppose (like I said, not much of a guy person) but when I found him, rather than standing there smiling at me or something, he was laying in a crumpled, helpless heap on the side of the road.

Poor, empathetic sap that I was, I paused my MP3 player, dropped my bike, and raced to his side. I dropped to my knees next to him, looking around for anybody nearby. There was no-one, not even a car on the highway, which was slightly unusual for this place. I drew my eyes back to the unconscious boy. He looked about my age, maybe a little older. I moved his hair out of the way to look for a pulse, and that was when I saw that his hair was astonishingly _white._ It was tinted a fiery orange by the sunset, but I could tell that in a regular light it would be something of a snowy white. I decided it was time to quit gawking and I put my first two fingers on the pulse point in his neck.

I breathed a sigh of relief; I found a strong and steady pulse. He was okay. Maybe he was just asleep. What he was doing _here,_ specifically, I wasn't quite sure. Just as I was leaning my hand down to check for a temperature, he gasped and shivered, obviously meaning he'd become conscious. He panted for air as though he hadn't been breathing (and, come to think of it, I think I forgot to check for that), and finally his eyes snapped open. I had to let out a gasp myself.

_They were bright red._

He was surely the strangest boy I'd ever seen. And that was saying something, since Black Star's wild aqua hair had once surprised me in the same way. I concluded I'd never be quite as dazzled by his wacky hair color.

I regained my composure quickly and leaned down to check his forehead for a fever. He didn't seem like he had one. He just looked at me, breathing quickly as though he'd been running a marathon. He didn't say anything, and I could never stand awkward silences.

"Are...you okay?" I asked him quietly. He stared up at me as though he'd never seen another human being before, then quickly nodded his head.

"You sure?" I asked. He sure didn't look okay. He nodded again, still staring deeply at me. I bit my lip, gulped, and nervously murmured, "C-can you stand? I-I'll take you to my place, you look pretty beat up." I lived in an apartment at the time, just me and my cat—my _magical_ cat—Blair.

He continued to stare at me. Did this guy not speak or something? At last, he looked up at the city-limits sign above him, grabbed the post and my hand—causing a blush that I tried hard to suppress—and grunted as he pulled himself to his feet. I stood and put a hand on his shoulder while he stumbled into the sign trying to gain balance. When he finally seemed able to steady himself, I asked him, "Do you have a name?"

He looked at me, and, damn, those eyes just looked right into my soul, it seemed. I bit my lip and waited for an answer. I was really starting to wonder if he didn't understand English or something when he finally answered, in a voice that I swear made me shiver.

"Soul."

I furrowed my brow. What about souls? "Huh?"

"My name is Soul," he clarified. I felt my eyebrows rocket up.

"Wow...that's an...unusual name. B-but I like it, it's a very nice name," I stammered. I cleared my throat and smiled. "I'm Maka."

He managed a smile back at me.

"So..." he murmured, "Maka," I shivered when he said my name, "where were you gonna take me?"

"M-my house...well, my apartment, really..."

Then I noticed he was holding the cord to my earphones in his hand, looking it over curiously. I was almost shocked that he appeared to not know what it was.

"That's my MP3 player..." I said, "it plays music, you know?"

"The only thing I know that plays music is instruments..."

I furrowed my brow. "Where've you been the past ten years?" I joked. He looked at me with a sad expression, and I realized I must have said something wrong.

"I..." he looked back at the cord, "I ran away from home. My parents...they were always favoring my older brother..."

I definitely said something wrong.

"I'm sorry..." it was all I could honestly think to say. And, I honestly don't know _what _random impulse led me to do it, but I actually threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. It took him a second before he hugged me back, but then I let go and smiled at him.

"C'mon, let's go get you cleaned up."

He nodded and took my hand, and we began walking towards my apartment, me totally forgetting about my bike.

This story is about how our lives went together, how we slowly drew closer over the years, and how we eventually fell in love.

Perhaps this story would have gone differently...if I had known that he was an angel.


End file.
